Containers and packaging for storing and dispensing contents of various types are available in a wide range of shapes and sizes, and have a number of different functionalities.
Where it is desirable to provide a single serve, or a limited number of serves, of a product (for example sugar for use by customers being served tea or coffee), or to provide a measured or metered amount of a product (for example a medicament) disposable packaging containers are frequently used. Provision of such limited serve sizes reduces the incidence of spoilage and the incidence of wastage, as each customer takes what is required and it does not become necessary to discard excess unused or spoiled quantities.
In addition to reducing spoilage and waste, provision of single serve (or a limited number of serves) containers also reduces spillage and mess. Sugar dispensed into a coffee from a single serve container is less likely to be spilled and create a mess than sugar served from a bowl. This is very useful where self-serve facilities are provided, for example in workplaces and cafeterias. Such containers are also very useful in take-away situations, where the sugar etc is intended to be used upon arrival at the destination.
It is also desirable to provide a container for dispensing contents which incorporates additional features for enhanced functionality, and such a container, being in the form of a dispensing utensil, is disclosed in WO 2005/065498 (Teys et al), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
The dispensing utensil of Teys et al advantageously dispenses products such as sugar from a spoon shaped container, such that it is not necessary to provide a separate spoon in order to stir tea or coffee. Hence, mess is further reduced, in that separate sugar sachets and stirrers are not required.
The dispensing utensil of Teys et al enables sugar, coffee and a wide range of other contents to be dispensed as required, and ideally the utensil is synergistically paired with its contents such that the sugar is provided in a spoon, or salt/pepper provided in a knife/fork such that both the consumer and the provider (café, hotel, airline etc) obtain maximum convenience and advantage.
Advantageously, it is possible to operate the dispensing utensil of Teys et al with one hand, making it very useful in situations where the cup of tea or coffee must be held with the other hand, for example where coffee has been purchased in a paper cup and consumed while walking or travelling, at functions where limited space is provided to put down a cup and the like. The dispensing utensil's lid may easily be “snapped” open along a score line or failure zone, some or all of the contents dispensed and the lid closed to prevent further dispensing, the dispensing utensil then used to stir the drink, using one hand only.
However, certain sensitive contents such as coffee have been found to deteriorate, having an unacceptably short shelf life, when packaged in a container as disclosed in Teys et al. This is hereafter referred to as the barrier problem. Providing an impermeable material forming an effective barrier to prevent transmission of water vapour, oxygen and other gases is one aspect of the problem. Another aspect of the problem is obtaining a material having appropriate barrier characteristics that also has appropriate fracture or “snapping” properties (fracture characteristics), such that the lid can be “snapped” open and preferably be re-closed. A further aspect of the problem is obtaining a material that allows an appropriate seal (sealing characteristics) with the pliable top wall of Teys et al over the storage cavity. For example, it was discovered that polypropylene with 60% talcum powder provides a utensil with good fracture or “snapping” properties, but must be relatively thick to provide an effective barrier and does not allow for creation of a good seal with the pliable top wall over the storage cavity.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved dispensing utensil which extends the shelf life of sensitive products by having good barrier properties, has good “snapping” and preferably re-sealing properties and to which the pliable top wall is easily sealed, or any one or combination of these features. It is also desirable to provide an improved dispensing utensil which is economical and efficient to manufacture, and which reduces the overall amount of plastic used in the utensil.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art on or before the priority date of the claims herein.